


the flowers pressed down

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Magic, Drabble, Eldritch, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foe Yay, Gaslighting, Halloween, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lust, Mirrors, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Psychological Warfare, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You are who you have always been, and you always will.”





	the flowers pressed down

"Look and see how beautiful you are…" Gilgamesh murmured.

Sakura opened her eyes, taking in their reflection in the mirror in front of her. Her eyes crimson, her hair white as snow, and her dress now stained in black and red; she wasn't herself anymore. The snake-eyed Servant held her close, her hips pressed back to his front. His hands clutched at her hips, his nails digging in her flesh.

She didn't look at herself, she couldn't. She already knew she was a monster, there was no denying that. People have told her that her entire life. Now, she looked to him, the golden-eyed Servant. His lips grew into a grin, eyes dark as he drank in her transformation, the marks along her legs, up to her thighs, to the bare of her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat when he ran his hands up from her hips, along her torso, and caressing the curves of her breasts. Her arms wobbled, and the sound of her heartbeat was almost louder than her breathing.

Sakura watched the way his eyes drank her in, caught in his arms, caught in a dream from which she would never awaken.

Her eyes closed involuntarily when he clutched one of her breasts. She grasped onto his wrist, moving against him, his other arm holding up her hips as he held her tightly.

Such dark magic surged through her, never letting go, and she soon felt a release blow through her body and leaving her quivering in Gilgamesh's arms.

"See what you have become, Sakura Matou. You are who you have always been, and you always will."

Sakura exhaled loudly when her magic billowed into the burning embers around them. Gilgamesh's eyes squeezed closed, his arms releasing her, as the Shadow emerged outside of her.

"Yes. I am beautiful…"


End file.
